A New Life  once more
by Aligewe
Summary: Hermione is persecuted after trying to publish her potions which leads her on a new life she hasn't envisioned. HG/OC, AU, read and review


I sat in a small café in a small town in Canada. Hopefully far enough away to keep prying eyes and unwelcome faces at bay.

In front of me lay an unopened book. I didn't want to read what I had enjoyed in the past. If I did not read a book many people would ask me if I had fallen ill. Today, I just didn't feel like reading.

I had done that for a long time now and there was just nothing anymore that interests me that much anyway, at least not recently.

I have travelled the world, trying to get away from the people I once called family and very close friends, but ever since the almost marriage they have all turned against me. Just because I didn't want to bind myself magically to my best friend to escape persecution and disrespect of wanting to earn my own money; not having to be dependant on anyone else.

How should I have known that an unmarried woman wasn't allowed to work in a ministry position. I combed all books and records I could find on the subject. I harvested the archive and found nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Not one word was written about the status of a woman working for the Ministry of Magic. According to magical law, anyone with the desire to work for the magical community can do so. Doesn't that mean that a woman doesn't need to be wedded to work? Shouldn't that also mean that men have to be married as well? Talk about equal opportunities and equal status.

Everyone I knew made such a big deal out of it, even Ron. He told his mom what my plan was, and because I didn't know the unofficial regulations, she assumed I would marry my then boy-friend Ronald Weasley. She started planning a wedding as huge as she could accommodate in the short time of two weeks.

I didn't know what she was planning, until the day of, because I had been living with my parents for a couple weeks after graduation from Hogwarts to rekindle the relationship. It had strained a lot when I took off with Harry and Ron, trying to find a way to get rid of Voldemort.

They couldn't understand why I would quit school, go on the run and ally myself with the most feared potions-professor in history, who supposedly killed his own mentor and best headmaster Hogwarts could have hoped for during a time of such need.

The great thing though, was that we worked out the problems and were now closer than we had been in a long time – since before I started at Hogwarts.

Well, when I returned to the Burrow after receiving an urgent sounding letter from Molly, I was surrounded by all female friends of the family, Ginny, Molly, Angelina, Katie and Fleur. They pulled me upstairs into Ginny's room – the closest to the stairs. I haven't been able to see anything that would have made me suspicious.

Only once I entered the room and saw three almost baby blue formal dresses with dress capes hanging on the walls surrounding one white one did I become suspicious of the reason. Molly had then already started combing my hair before I was even able to say anything at all.

Once I got my voice back from the shock of everyone trying to touch me in some way, Angelina had a brush in her hand with blush, Ginny had eye shadow in her hand, Katie had already magically undressed me and magically dressed me in a white flowing wedding gown I would have wanted to have picked myself.

No matter what I tried to say they wouldn't stop. I did the only thing that came to mind. I apparated to Hogwarts – only to be met by about 500 people waiting for some festivities to begin. They all sat in rows looking in one direction. In the front appeared to be an arch of some kind.

Minerva McGonnagal stood in front of the arch holding a book in her hand. To her left Ron stood wearing formal dress robes. He looked very handsome and he smiled when he noticed me. He stood there, in front of an altar, ready to magically bind himself to me for the rest of his life. His brothers who stood next to him noticed him paying no attention to them anymore and looked where he was looking. I hadn't been able to find words. I was surprised and furious and didn't know what had brought this whole marriage deal on that through my emotional unstable mind I had unconsciously made a small wind circle around me blowing up my hair und puffing out the dress.

One shock after another.

The congregation stood as soon as they noticed me there. I heard the pops of apparition as three apparent bridesmaids appeared behind me. I stood there, unable to move.

In the background I heard music start in a slow rhythm.

Someone who was prepared for this, who wanted to get married and who was unconditionally in love would have wanted what appeared in front of me, what would have been the most romantic and most beautiful setting. But I hadn't been part of the process. I hadn't made the decision to marry, it was made for me by the people I called family, by the ones who should have known better than do something without my knowledge. Once Ginny walked past me I pulled her to the side surprising her and nearly making her fall down.

"What's going on?" I asked in a raspy whisper.

"You, my dear soon-to-be-sister, are getting married!" she said excitedly.

"I haven't even been engaged and I have never been asked, how can you decide that for me?" With that I apparated to my dorm, which I had moved into after graduation for college. Ginny appeared right behind me, just short before I could raise the wards again that had come down when I apparated into the apartment.

I sat down ignoring Ginny for the moment. A thousand thoughts were circling my mind. Slowly I noticed that Ginny was still talking to me. She had started explaining what had happened and how they thought that marriage had been what I wanted after complaining about not being able to enter the ministry. She said that marriage was the only possibility that would allow me to work for the ministry and that they thought I knew that.

Instead of going through with the wedding, I magically packed all my things, sent a cancelation of all newspapers and magazines, a forwarding address to my parents home address, and cancelled the tenancy contract that I had only signed a week before. My deposit would be gone but I just had to get away.

I shrunk all my things so I was able to pack them all into my backpack. I transfigured the wedding dress I still wore and then apparated away. Scotland – was my first destination. I stayed there for a week before my money ran out. In a newspaper I found an article from an apothecary who looked for a potion brewer.

Just as they were about to close I entered the store. The apothecary was an elder man who looked very frail. He looked at me and immediately said that I was hired.

I looked at him perplexed.

I asked him how he knew and he stated he knew who I was and that I looked like I would need a job and was capable to exceed his expectations. We came to the arrangement that I would come by every two weeks to brew all the potions needed.

Since I started, I have been given a high raise, apparently my potions are very good and business has picked up a lot since then. He even asked if I would be willing to making more potions. Not just the usual potions but also the unusual ones that were specifically ordered. Of course I agreed, I needed the money but it was also fun and a challenge to work on potions unknown to me before.

I was even able to start experimenting and created my own potions. Some that worked better than the ones taught in school and used in all major hospitals. We experimented a little and learned that some potions I had created, had less side effects than the promoted one.

Once I had earned enough, I patented the recipe and because more and more people wanted the "better" medicine the hospitals started paying me for using my patented creation.

I was honoured, surprised and humbled when I received a call from the minister of magic thanking me for creating such a wondrous potion. When I asked if I would be able to work in the potions department for experimentation and creation, he asked if I was married. When I negated he was short spoken and said he was a busy man and hung up. That was the final straw.

I worked harder for the apothecary, earned my potions mistress degree in France with those new creations and then took on an apprentice to brew . a non-married woman supplying their hospitals. My patent stood but had been bought from under me. My lease had been revoked and I was out in the street. Sadly I had spent all the money from the patent and the job at the apothecary on the experimenting and my apprentice.

I left the continent and moved around a lot. Surprisingly I was able to find little jobs to keep me afloat. I went to Poland, Germany, Spain, South Africa, China, Australia, Brazil, the USA and then to Canada, to this small town.

It felt familiar even though I have never been here before. Because of this familiarity I decided I would finally settle down and try to start my life over.

I have now lived in Garson Lake for about a year. It is a Canadian all-magic community that didn't care that I was who I was or where I came from. It was a relief and here I started living again. This small café has been my going to point when I needed to escape my thoughts. Normally I would read here, relax and just enjoy the nature around me. But today was different. I was restless, unsettled, and I didn't know why.

That was until I saw _him_.

It was surprising how small the world can appear. If you lived in a couple different countries, you meet people from one country in another one relatively far away. According to Albert Einstein, everything is relative. I think the meaning of time is just something to help us manage the day but the feeling of time doesn't coincide with the time being measured. Because at this moment I felt as if I had never left and everything that happened crashed down on me again.

I don't know if he recognized me because he just swept the room with his eyes, never settling on one person too long. He went up to the bar, ordered a coffee, and then with one last glance in my general direction left the café.

I was stunned to see him. I haven't seen anyone from my past in the last two years.

Ever since I started travelling I didn't want to see anyone. I knew they blamed me for many problems that arose. For one, Ron hated me. That led to his family hating me. Then their friends were swayed to their way of thinking and that was when not even the ministry thought I was worthy of my work.

Luckily I had enhanced my potion so far that anyone trying to create it would be unable to do so without my consent in some form. All they got was goo that stunk very badly. My apprentice could vouch for that.

Some private apothecaries have asked for permission and I have gladly given it to them – once again because I needed the money to start my own little shop. The only apothecaries allowed to make my potions were in Brazil and a couple small ones around South America or Africa. They had the most need – the ingredients for my potion are cheaper, easier to harvest and have a better result.

But now – seeing him – has thrown me for a loop. I didn't think anyone would be able to find me here. _If_ he found me. But then why would he come here of all the places in the world – to a community of witches and wizards that has a residency of barely 500 people in Canada. Here it is the smallest congregation of magical folk. Even in England the smallest community has over 700 inhabitants.

I was so rattled that I just gulped down the rest of my coffee, packed my unopened book back into my bag, left some coins to cover the charge and a small tip, and then left the café to go back to my small shop on the other side of town. I entered the store part and sat down in the comfortable chair behind the counter. My store was small and some would say cramped, but I thought my little shop and my apartment above were perfect. I could have expanded it magically but I would have regretted losing the feel of the warm and welcome home I had created.

I hoped that _his_ appearance didn't have to do with anything that would make it uncomfortable to continue living here. I hope he didn't recognize me. It took me a while to notice that someone was knocking on the door to the store. I was in full view, so I couldn't just ignore it. I stood up and went to unlock the door, too lost in thought to notice who was waiting. I turned the lock and let the person enter.

"You should be more careful who you open the door to," said a very familiar male voice right in front of me. The same voice I knew so well, the voice I had hung to every word said. Not because I was attracted to him but because of his vast knowledge, the way he wanted people to learn what he knew, what the ministry wanted his students to learn to pass the OWLs. But that was then.

"Why should I be careful? I can take care of myself. No matter what you may think," I retorted.

"What if I were one of Voldemorts loyal followers?" he provoked.

"Then you would get what you earned, you should know that Voldemort is dead and as far as I know all his lackeys have been taken into custody. Other than that, you helped us take down Voldemort. So I think I trust you." I still didn't look up at him, trying to negate what I knew I would feel once I did. I wasn't left much choice when he reached out to me and lifted my chin with a barely feelable touch, but noticeable all the same. He didn't leave me much choice but to look at him. He stood so close to me.

"Why did you come here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I have been looking for you since you left Scotland. I wanted to help you. Before I say any more, you should know that the ministry is angry with you for whatever you did that they can't produce the potions you created." He said with a smirk and I just had to grin satisfactorily.

I stepped away from him, locked the door again and motioned him to follow me. I led him up the stairs to my apartment. As soon as we were in the living room I started fidgeting. I left to go into the kitchen to make coffee. He followed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, knowing he stood right behind me.

"Like I said, I have been looking for you. For a while now."

As I turned around he was leaning against the doorframe. He seemed relaxed at least his posture seemed so, his face seemed anxious.

"Why have you been looking for me? It's not like I am a criminal or anyone of interest anymore, not with Harry avoiding anything to do with me."

He tensed barely recognizable.

"Oh believe me, you are a person of interest. You may not have heard but there has been an uproar because of your potions. None work, no one is able to create a potion with your recipe. I have to recommend you. I haven't been able to figure out how you created that block in the potion and I worked on it for some time."

"Ok, so the ministry sent you to find out my little secret, but why did they send you of all people and not some aurors or some other trackers?"

"They want you to come peacefully, and if you won't that I can learn how you built in the blockage."

"I will never reveal that!" I said vehemently "The ministry deserves that after how they treated me. And I won't return to England with you and I don't suppose anyone else will find me here. Like I said no one cares."

"Oh, you would be surprised. It's not just the ministry who is looking for you. Everyone wants you to return, well, they want your potions back. Apparently the old ones aren't acceptable anymore."

"So you have been hired to either re-create it or find me and what? Bring me back under force if need be, if I won't tell you how I created the block?" I turned back to the task at hand, making a pot of coffee. We stood there in silence, listening to the dripping of the coffee running through the filter.

"I would never force you," he said after some time. "You are too valuable to do that," he added in a small voice. "If you won't tell me the secret then I will go back and say that I have been unable to find you."

"Why would you do that?" I asked still watching the coffee drip into the can below.

"Like I said, you are too valuable to loose. If I force you to leave, then you would probably never create another potion, at least not one that you would publish."

"Maybe."

The coffee stopped dripping. I still stared at it though, not wanting to look at him.

"The coffee is done," he said with a teasing smile in his voice. At least that is how it sounded.

"I know," I said sighing.

"Where are the cups?"

I just gestured to the cupboard above the machine, right in front of me. I stood there like in a trance, not noticing him. I was still thinking about what he had just said. Him looking for me, trying and failing to create my potion.

Somehow I couldn't believe how a potions master like him could fail to recreate an already existing potion. That was one of the first things I taught myself. Recreation of already existing potions if I only had the potion in front of me without the recipe. I was stumped that he was unable to do that.

Suddenly I felt him standing right beside me, reaching over me to get two cups out of the cupboard above me. I looked at him startled. It seemed like he was just as surprised.

This has never happened before. Not even when I was completing my last year at Hogwarts and working as an apprentice under him at the same time or when we were all on the run trying to defeat the dark Lord. Standing this close of course happened, he had to show me how to stir specific potions or how to best cut some delicate ingredients or we had to stand back to back to defend ourselves surrounded by adversaries. But it had never been so electrifying.

I moved away from him so he could continue getting down the cups. I just stood there, staring at him. He poured us the cups of coffee. He seemed to remember that I drink it with a little milk because he didn't fill one cup to the rim. He slid the cup towards me. The other cup he took a satisfying sip from all the while looking at me.

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked him, pouring milk into my coffee.

"That depends on you. Will you come back to England with me?"

"No, I have built myself a home here. I have my own shop. I can't just close it and leave my customers in the dry."

"Ok. Let's sit down."

I motioned him to follow me. We went into the living room where he sat down on the couch and I got comfortable on the loveseat across from him.

"Will you tell me the secret to your success?"

"Success? Which one? My potions? My shop? Me finding a life outside of England and loving it?"

"To all of them? I have tried each and none have really felt like something I would really want in life, of life."

"Maybe something was missing. Something that can't be achieved alone. I just have found peace with living alone."

"Oh come on, it can't be that satisfying."

"It's nice, not having to care about anyone but oneself. Considering here I don't have anyone stare, yell, or confront me. "

"Let's leave it at that. What will you tell me about your potions?"

"It's not really a secret. It has just never been done before. I stumbled across it by accident. I was trying to create a better potion of the wolfsbane. There were many potions that failed. And when I finally did create a viable potion that was stable and passed all tests I created, I noticed something incredible. My apprentice wanted to make the potion, but she couldn't, she only got a stinking goo. Later on I realized that not only my wolfsbane adaptation was blocked but also all other potions I had created after leaving England. The only potion I was afraid of my apprentice making was the wolfsbane. She had made a couple of them for the apothecary but there was one time that I had to leave early and didn't want her to make potions without my presence. Then the potions she had created dozens of times before became the same sticking goo. We experimented a little with the emotional side of creating a potion. Each potion turned out the same if I didn't want it created. We tried it with a written permission. I didn't want her to create the potion but she was able to because of the written permission. When I revoked the permission, it had the same result as before. You still with me?"

"I believe so. It depends on if you want other people to create it and then about the written status. But why was the ministry unable to produce the potions when you left? Because they had a written permission if you will."

"I have been thinking about that. Once they revoked my credibility, my patents and basically everything, my permission became void as well. That's the only logical thing I could come up with. Who inhabited my patents? Who has been receiving my money?"

"Don't be mad," he said after a while looking nervous.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked confused.

"I received them as payment for trying to recreate the potions or tracking you down. But, I never spent any of it. I opened a bank account at Gringotts in our name."

"Why our name? Why not just your name?"

"Because I didn't want to steal your well-earned money. Even if the Ministry revoked your patents. It isn't my achievement, therefore I do not want to live from it. I do not know how much has accumulated by now."

"I don't care how much there is," I interrupted, "I just want the recognition for my effort and the change of these stupid rules, not that I would consider working for the stupid ministry with all their BS."

Here he smiled. I was confused, why was he smiling when I was angry? He must have noticed my look of confusion because he explained, "I was smiling about the BS. You have taken on a couple traits from the Americans, haven't you?"

I had to smile as well.

"How long have you lived in the United States?" my former teacher asked with a small lift of the corner of his lips.

"Not too long," I answered uncomfortably. I got up and walked to the window overlooking the field, behind it a small lake with a pier. After some time staring into the wild I asked, "How did you find me?"

I saw Severus reflection get up and walk behind me. He looked over my shoulder out the window. I almost thought he wouldn't answer when he did.

"It's not that hard to find a talented witch like you. I was able to follow your movements ever since you left Scotland."

"Then why did you wait two years to come to me?" I asked. "It's been one year since I have settled here."

"I don't know," he confessed. "I just know that the minister is a fool for letting you go."

"But still you waited two years, Severus," I said. He looked into my reflected eyes. I haven't called him that since before his joining against Voldemorts reign. The only time I did call him by his given name was when I had something to drink or we were in a heated debate on various publications in potions, charms, and the combination thereof.

"That is one of the reasons," he said.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"You calling me Severus. When you left and called me Severus, it felt like a definite goodbye, like you didn't want anything to remind you of your life in England."

"That was how I felt at the time. But I would have welcomed you anywhere. I thought you would know that," I said looking out the window avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Then why didn't you contact me or Minerva, or even the Weasley's?"

I scoffed at that. "Right the Weasley's. They are the reason why I left and why my patents have been revoked. How would you feel about them if you were in my shoes? Would you welcome them back into your new life with open arms?" I said bitterly, still not looking at Severus. I felt his eyes though, boring into me.

"I don't know what I would have done, but leaving and running away isn't always the best solution," Severus said taking hold of my arms. I thought he was about to shake me to see sense but he didn't.

"What should I have done? Should I have stayed, married Ron and create potions for the ministry? Never earning the respect or recognition for my work? I don't think so," I said vehemently.

"That is not a life I would have chosen for myself either, but sometimes it is necessary."

"What do you mean?" I interrupted him.

"Have you ever seen anything major published by Severus Snape?" he asked me.

I thought hard trying to remember the various articles I have read over the years. None of them that I remembered had his byname. Surprised I looked at him in the reflection of the window.

"That can't be. You can't be as good as you are never having published anything."

"Do you remember Scorpius Sissely?"

"Of course I do. He created all the new potions regarding vaccinations and anti-venoms. Not only that, he invented a whole sleat of already existi-" there I broke off. His smile held something secretive and then it downed on me. Scorpius Sissely is Severus Snape.

"You-" I started not knowing what to say to the realization. Severus took pity on me and nodded, confirming my sudden newfound awareness.

"Why did you publish your findings under a different name? I mean you would have the respect and recognition that you deserve Wouldn't that have made your life easier?"

"Easier? No. Voldemort would have requested more dangerous poisons and potions and I would not have had the time for spying or teaching for that matter. As to the why, I wanted my anonymity and this way I could publish and preserve my privacy. Only my agent knows of my true identity and he is bound by an oath. In your case I will refrain from an oath. I trust you will keep my secret just that, a secret?"

"Of course I will. I am honoured you told me."

"There is a reason I told you." I looked at him questioningly what kind of reason there could be. Severus looked at me as if I should have realized what he meant, but I still couldn't think after the announcement that the greatest and most powerful wizard I know was also the most intellectual advanced pioneer in potions and the combinations with charms. He waited for some kind of answer that I was unable to give. Instead I asked if he would like something more to drink.

He smirked declining.

"Think of your situation," Severus prompted, "and then think of mine with the publishing."

I still wasn't able to think of a connection he wanted me to see. Lost in thought mulling over the possibilities Severus might mean, I didn't notice him gather up my cup and taking mine and his into the kitchen and returning empty-handed. He sat down across from me again.

"Still haven't reached a plausible explanation, I see," Severus startled me out of my thoughts.

"Apparently," I said frustrated, normally not having the difficulty of figuring things out. "Spit it out already. Don't make me wait any longer."

He was actually smiling at my despair.

"I told you about my reasons for using an alias when publishing. What I have not told you is that my patented work is all credited to my alias as well. If you could change your already patented work a little further, improve them even more. Then you could patent them again, but this time using an alias."

"Wouldn't that be incredibly hard considering I don't have an accomplished Masters degree under an alias? What would that help if that alias is not recognized for its merit?" I asked.

"Well, I could vouch for you."

"You mean Scorpius Sissily would vouch," I interrupted him.

"Of course, you could also let your alias run through the same agency. If you trust my judgement of his confidentiality, that is."

"Who is your agent?" I asked curiously.

"His name is Alvery Phillis."

"I heard of him," I interrupted once again. "He is the most sought after lawyer and representative. Aren't his royalty charges horrendously high?"

"They may be high but they are worth the secrecy he keeps. Just let me know when you have rewritten and changed the potions. That is, if you decide to use an alias."

"I will think about it, Severus. Thank you," I said thoughtfully, already thinking of the possibilities. Once again I didn't notice when Severus stood up and sat down next to me. He took my hands into his, startling me into looking him directly in the eyes.

"Will you return to England?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought I would ever want to. I mean, I have a new life here, a life I like. Life in England would be completely different; probably a lot harder." I scoffed. "Another thing I will have to think about."

Severus still sat next to me and I was getting uncomfortable with him staring at me. I stood up and walked to the window once more. It had already turned dark.

"Do you have a place to stay or are you returning to England tonight?" I asked.

"My portkey will take me back in about 2 hours. Hopefully with a decision on your part."

"What would be the ideal situation?" I asked curiously, wanting to hear what Severus thought.

"What I was hoping for, was you returning to London with me, we arrange for an alias with Alvery and then it's up to you. The decision is yours, Hermione. I just want you to receive the credit you deserve. That also includes the money I have received from the ministry for services rendered. I will return everything to you."

"I would need some time to find a buyer for my store and rewrite the publication papers as well as improving them…" I drifted off thinking about everything I would need to do before leaving for London. I had to figure out, if I was ready to face the world I had left behind.

There was a knock on the door, which I ignored. The knocking got more insistent and when I looked up, I noticed that I was still sitting in my store, no Severus in sight

"Ugh… must have drifted off."

I got up to open the door when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come on, Hermione," he said, "Open the bloody door."

I didn't want to talk to him after what he did to me. He started yelling at me, cursing me to just open the door. Because I didn't want to annoy my neighbours, I opened the door.

"What do you want from me?" I asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened before you left," he said quietly.

"There is nothing to talk about, Ron. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you again." I tried closing the door in his face but he was faster in reacting, pushing the door open before the latch caught and stepped into my store.

"Aren't you curious how I found you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Assuming you are an auror now, it's not that hard for you to track me if you have an order to do so to use the utensils to make it legal."

"Hermione, I may have an order to bring you back to London, but I did want to talk to you."

"When have you ever been insightful, Ron?" I asked confronting him. He didn't respond, so I did, "So talk," I said wanting to get rid of him.

"I just-" he started. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I assumed you would want to marry me. I just thought you knew, that marriage was the only possibility. I never meant to hurt you, Hermione."

"But you did and you did nothing for the last few years, trying to contact me in any way. What do you want me to do? To forgive you, just like that? Once the ministry found out that I was the one creating the potions and that you had turned your back on me, they seized my patented work, Ron. I had nothing left and you didn't care. But now, suddenly, out of the blue, you turn up and expect what? Tell me, Ron," I said frustrated.

"I don't want you to forgive me, well yes I do but not now, maybe someday. I know what I did was wrong. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry."

"We'll leave it at that," I interrupted him. "What does the ministry want with me?"

"They want to talk to you about your potions. They want the real recipes for brewing them."

"What would I get in exchange?"

"I don't know, but dad is fair. You can trust him."

"Since when can Arthur make these kind of decisions?"

"Fudge was overruled by the wizengamot when the wizarding population demonstrated. And since Dumbledore-"

"Professor Dumbledore" I interrupted.

"-refused to take the job, they turned to the wizardings favourite and most sympathetic to all and asked dad."

"Why haven't I heard of that?"

"I don't know, but it was in all the papers for 2 weeks now. I expect many changes soon and if you come back and talk to dad it would help. Please just come back to London with me and everything will get cleared up."

"I can't just leave an a whim, Ron. I have a store here that I can't close for however long I will be gone."

Ron looked uncomfortable as if not sure what to say next.

"Just spit it out, Ron."

"We were hoping, that you stay in London after talking to dad."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Basically everyone signed the petition, even Snape."

"Professor Snape," I interrupted once more. "What petition?"

"The petition of your rights being returned to you and you working for the ministry if that is what you still want."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I haven't expected anything like that. I was expecting prison or something like that, forced labour.

"I'll let you think you it," Ron said, "But don't wait too long." He came up to me, gave me a hug and then walked to the door. "I hope you decide to come back home, Hermione." With that said he went through the door and apperated right in front of the door.

I closed and locked the door and went into my apartment above the store. There was a lot to think about. I sat down on the couch and thought of the possibilities.

Would I go back to England? I was curious with what they had to offer.

Did I want to go back to a country that betrayed me? That stole my patented work?

I thought it was time to burry the hatchet. I have been miserable for long enough. It was time to start anew, build up something new. Considering that my shop was flourishing really well, I could open a new shop in London. I would just need someone to manage the store here. It wouldn't take long to find someone, considering the offers I have been receiving since shortly after opening.

These thoughts seemed final as I haven't thought of other possibilities and really seemed to accept moving back. It felt right.

That decided, I went to bed. After all it had been an emotional day with my daydream of Severus and then Ron turning up with the news.

The next morning I contacted the highest bidder and talked to him of his willingness to still buy into the store. He was. I talked to my lawyer and informed him of my terms for selling and gave him the contact details for the buyer's agent. Now all I had to do was wait for McDuff to contact me after the buyer Mr. Kelly, and his agent agreed to the terms.

To pass the time, I started sending out messages to all my newspapers and magazines I subscribed to, to hold them until I had a new address. When those were written and sent, I started packing everything. A wand wave here and an incantation there and everything would pack itself. My lab I would pack by hand. Some of the ingredients and cauldrons would be unusable if magic of any kind was used on them.

It didn't take long to conjure up boxes and placing everything in it carefully so nothing could be damaged accidentally. That was done in three hours but I still felt restless.

When I re-entered the living room, everything was all packed up and lined against the wall. I waved a swirl with my wand and everything was clean, ready to find a new occupant. The bedroom looked the same. With another wand movement I sent the boxes into the living room and cast a cleansing spell here as well.

I moved back into the living room already feeling a distance to my apartment. Continuing on into the kitchen I set up the water heater to make myself some tea. It didn't take long and the water was boiling and I could pour it into the teapot.

Still feeling agitated of anticipation I floo-called my parents who I had connected to the floo-network once I had moved from England.

They were happy to hear from me and were ecstatic about me moving back. They said I could have my old room back but I declined. That seemed to make them sad, so I made a deal to move back with them until I found my own place I would live in.

That way I didn't have to decide immediately where I would live. It would make things easier. I told them about Ron's visit and they were just as surprised about the news.

What I didn't tell them was the possibility of it all being a ruse to go back to England and then being thrown into Azkaban, the wizarding equivalent of a prison. Azkaban was on an island somewhere untraceable and guarded by dementors. No friendly creatures, that's for sure. They suck the happiness right out of you. Really disconcerting when you think about it.

I finished talking to my parents and sat back down at the kitchen table ready to drink my tea. I held it in my hands to warm them and my mind started wandering.

I remembered the dream I had before Ron appeared and shuddered. It wasn't that I didn't respect Severus Snape, it was just disturbing to dream about him in a sexual way. Not that I found him repulsive, I just thought of him as a friend, a mentor, and that was all. It was weird though, that he would probably be the only person to understand what I have gone through.

Something like that did kind of form a bond, especially when we talked while I asked him to consulte on potions research. We had stayed in contact and formed some kind friendship – if you could call it that.

I was startled out of my reverie when an envelope appeared in front of me. Only my name stood on it. Turning it over, I noticed the Canadian wizarding stamp. Nervous about the content, I quickly broke the seal and let the papers drop out. A small note landed on top.

I took it first and read,

Congratulations, my dear Hermione. You are one lucky lady!

- Grandpa McDuff

Grandpa McDuff, I laughed, when I met him a year ago setting up my store, I went to him to get everything legalized. Ever since then, we had started up a friendship that may actually border on the relationship of grandfather/granddaughter. I trusted him and he said that if he had children he would have hoped for a granddaughter like me. I smiled at the fond memories of him.

This calmed me more that anything else could and I opened the documents. The first thing I noticed was the 40 % transfer of ownership instead of the 50 % I had been offered and I had planned on accepting.

Curious if other changes have been made without my knowledge but that seemed to be the only one. Even the mutually agreed amount of payment stayed the same, even with the 10 % less ownership. I was baffled by this. It seems Grandpa McDuff was a better negotiator than me, no wonder though considering his line of work. Skyler Kelly would buy 40 % of my shop and he agreed to the terms I haven't been able to get him to budge on.

I signed the necessary documents and sent all but one key to Skyler Kelly's attorney.

The deal was done, all relevant parties had a copy of transfer and that was that.

On to the next point on the agenda was my apartment. I decided to use it as an additional income, so I would rent it out. That decided I wrote short announcements about the opening and sent them to various newspapers.

Then looking at the clock I realized that I had been packing, planning and organizing for a couple hours now and it was already well after midnight. I decided to go to bed and deal with everything else in the morning after a good nights sleep.

The next morning when I got up and entered the kitchen, I noticed many owls sitting on the enlarged window ledge. The box I had hung up outside for owl-mail was filled with letters. I was dumbfounded. I had once received so much mail in one day and didn't expect it this time.

The last time that had happened was when my potions stopped working after the ministry revoked my rights and the people were in an uproar about it. Either they were begging me to make them work again, it was hate mail damning me to hell or threatening me. Considering what I have gone through in my life until then I didn't take them serious. I thought I was already in hell, not knowing what to do and having no plan at all. The threats? Well, considering that I was the most hated and sought after muggleborn by Voldemort, I thought I could handle my own against many opposing me after I had already gone head to head with Death Eaters not to mention Voldemort.

Still I was apprehensive of opening them, as I didn't know what to expect.

When I opened the window to get the mail out of the box, the owls entered the kitchen. One by one I relieved the owls of their cargo and they flew out through the still open window. Once all the owls had left, I upended the box of mail onto my kitchen table. There seemed to be one larger and heavier envelope which I took first. I opened it and pulled out two small stacks. The first was a letter from the Ministry of Magic in London. The second was a newspaper article. The article seemed to be the cover page and basically stated the ministries intent to open up on regulations concerning employment.

Apparently Arthur Weasley was very popular with his different way of thinking than the previous ministers. There were only praises, nothing veiled. I laid the article down and picked up the official letter from Arthur. Condensed it stated he would like me to return to England, head up my own research and development department and a refund, back payment of my patents as well as the re-instatement in my name.

Not only that but they would buy me a house of my choosing as compensation for my suffering the last years. I never would have expected something like this. It seemed too good to be true, but I trusted Arthur, so I had to trust the offer.

After that I didn't want to wait any longer. I shrunk the boxes and stuffed them into my jacket. With Arthurs letter and the newspaper clipping in my hand I stepped into the flow.

My parents greeted me happily hugging me. The whole time I couldn't find the words to explain what I had gotten offered, so I just handed the letter and article to my parents, hoping they would find the words I was lacking at the moment.

"I am so proud of you," Mom was the first to find the words. "Arthur is trustworthy. We have heard of the recent changes. Harry came by and informed us. You should definitely go to the Ministry. Would you like to go alone or do you want us to accompany you to the ministry?"

"I think I have to do this on my own, Mom, but thank you for offering." I said still hugging my mom. Dad hugged me from behind, his arms encircling mom as well, he said, "I too am proud of you, Hermione. I am sorry though. We have to leave. We have been invited to dinner by a colleague who wants to join our practice."

"I hope you don't mind," mom added.

"No of course not, have fun," I said extracting myself from the hug.

"Well, you know where everything is, so make yourself at home. It is your home again after all."

Just as mom was about to close the door, she asked, "Will we see you for breakfast?"

"I want to go to the Ministry early, latest at 9 o'clock." I answered.

"Breakfast at 7:30?" dad asked.

"Love to," I answered happily.

Once they left, I went up the stairs into my room. There I took the boxes out of my jacket and started looking for my bed and other things I would need until I found a place to live in.

It was still early in the evening, but considering that I had been from Canada which is 8 hours earlier, I was wide awake and not even close to being tired. I decided to mend old bridges. I apparated to Grimmauld Place. Hopefully Harry still lived there and someone was home.

As I stood at the door, I was apprehensive of the reaction I would get and was about to apparate away, when I decided that if I didn't knock now, I would never be able to find the courage.

I knocked.

Behind the door, a baby started crying. The crying stopped as fast as it had started and it didn't take long thereafter for the door to open. There stood a stunned woman with a maybe one year old boy in her arms.

There seemed to be tears in her eyes as she whispered my name.

I must have looked stunned, panicky, ready to run, because she launched herself at me. The boy was pretty much squashed between us but didn't seem to mind as he gurgled. I hugged her back.

"Ginny."

"I can't believe you're back, Hermione. I had hoped it for so long," Ginny said.

"It's great to be back," I said already sure of that as well as having forgotten everything that got between us being best friends. It has just been a long time. I started to pull out of the hug, wanting to look at Ginny. Apparently her son, I assumed, didn't want the hug to end as he clung to my shirt.

"Seems like James wants to stay with you," Ginny said laughing. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all!" I said being careful of getting a good hold on James, not wanting to let him fall accidentally. Ginny ushered me into the living room, offering something to drink, but I was fine for the moment.

We talked and caught each other up on the time that had passed of the unfortunate accident, as I was starting to think of it. I told her about the difficulty after I left. Basically, I told her everything; how I worked in an apothecary, started to experiment, received my degree as potions mistress, taking on an apprentice and then being abandoned by everyone. I tried to explain the tolls it took on my psyche and then why I left each new place until I settled in Garson Lake, Canada where I opened my own shop. There I went on with the unexpected visit from Ron and what brought me back to England. Surprisingly I even told Ginny about the dream I had of Severus Snape. She didn't laugh or tell me I lost my marbles. Ginny seemed acceptive, but she knew how well he and I got along then. Though she did also know that I never had felt anything more towards Severus than what I felt towards Harry.

Ginny told me about her life after I left, her engagement to Harry, their life of fame – which they didn't like – their wedding (paid for by the Ministry, more exactly by Cornelius Fudge who wanted to regain some sympathy points after the debacle with Voldemorts return). She continued with how their life of fame slowly ebbed away for which they were grateful. Ginny explained her side of the incident and apologized profusely.

Of course I accepted, already having cleared it from my heart after crossing the door ledge.

Ginny went on to explain the drastic changes Fudge wanted to make which led to the eventual uproar that overturned the ministry and led Arthur to be minister. Ginny told of the sudden changes in her family because of it, but also how the public had reacted to the changes Arthur had instated. It was fascinating what Arthur had been able to do with the approval of the entire wizarding population with a few exceptions.

One of them was the rights of muggleborns being the same as pureblooded wizards and witches. That lead to the next uproar of purebloods, which was squelched easily and fast from everyone else. Apparently everyone realized that changes were necessary.

The whole time we talked, I held James in my arms. He had fallen asleep to the lull in our voices. Somehow it felt nice holding a baby in my arms. A small being that hadn't experienced anything bad yet. I hoped he would never experience anything near what I had during Voldemorts reign of terror or afterwards when the ministry was still listening to the whispers of pureblooded families.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it not only told time but also held pictures of each person in the household and the Weasley family and pointed to locations where that person was. Harry was still at work. Ron too. What surprised me though, was the arrow with my picture pointing to Grimauld Place. I didn't know what to say or how to respond to the revelation, that even though I thought they had abandoned me, they actually never had.

Ginny took James out of my arms and settled him into a small crib near the fireplace. When she returned she sat down next to me and wiped away tears that I hadn't even noticed were running down my cheek. And just like that, I truly forgave every grudge I had ever had against any Weasley family member.

They were too dear to me not to forgive.

Ginny whispered something to me I didn't understand. She hugged me and repeated into my ear, "You are family. Not by blood or marriage but family nonetheless."

I hugged her back whispering, "Family," as affirmation.

When I had calmed down again I really noticed the time this time looking at the clock. It was almost 10 pm. Thinking this must be unusually late for Ginny, I started saying that I would leave to let her care for James.

While we walked through the hallway, I noticed Mrs. Blacks painting hadn't reacted in any way since I had knocked, which was unusual. Ginny noticed me looking at the still closed veil.

"She left," Ginny said. "After Fred and George threatened her to invent something that would work on her, such as a pink tutu or a special paint that would let all clothes disappear, she gave up trying to rid this house of everything not pure." I had to laugh, imaging Fred and George planning the different possibilities in front of her to convince her of their resolve. There was no chance of escaping them, once they set their minds to something. I should know, being the victim various times. But I had to grudgingly agree that some of their work was brilliant and ingenious. Of course I would never say something like that to their faces, no need to add to the mischief.

When we continued to the front door it opened and in walked Harry and Ron, laughing at some joke that we had only heard the last words of.

As soon as they saw us, they stopped dead in their tracks. Ron looked uncomfortable, but Harry seemed to be happy to see me. He opened his arms and that was all the invitation I needed. I ran into his arms and hugged him, never wanting to let go.

Over his shoulder I said to Ron that I forgive him for everything and to join us. He smiled and joined us. Ginny stood by, happy. At a motion of my head, she joined us in the group hug.

Laughing we moved back into the living room and talked. Not about what had happened before my return, that being a closed topic, but we talked about what was still to come. The changes Arthur still wanted to achieve and what he hoped from me. Around midnight though I really said my good-byes and left with a promise to return after the meeting with the minister.

As I got home, I realized how tired I was, even though it still was early evening in Garson lake, Canada. I decided to floo back to my empty apartment in Garson lake and make sure everything was ok. I know it has only been a day – not even a complete day since I left, but it has been my life for so long. When I entered the kitchen once again I noticed the box filled with letters. I upturned the box onto the kitchen table and started sorting the mail into piles of unknown, announcement replies, and suspicious letters.

I opened each one – even the suspicious ones after running a full set of detecting spells. As expected, there were replies to the apartment opening. Some were about the recent changes in the wizarding world and a couple wanting me to return and others banning me to hell for my meddling – I really had no idea what they meant. Then again a couple letters were publishers requesting a new mailing address and confirming the hold until then.

I answered the applications for renting my apartment, giving out time slots for a sighting and a brief information that a decision will be made latest in one week – enough time for applicants to withdraw, others to join and still have room to make arrangements until the end of the month.

After the letters were sent I flooed back to my parents apartment. There I immediately went to my room and fell into bed, sleeping almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke to a soft knocking on my door. Groggily I grunted an invitation. In came my mom.

"Good morning, Hermione," she said gaily. "I just wanted to make sure you were still up for breakfast with us."

Now more awake, I answered, "Of course. Can you give me 5 minutes?"

"Sure, honey, take your time. We are just happy to have you back here in England." With those last words she left my bedroom. I jumped out af bed and looked around for my suitcase. It didn't take long to find what I was searching for. Nice black pants with a top picturing Garson Lake.

Walking down the stairs I could already smell various dishes. It smelled delicious. When I entered the kitchen I saw dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, mom stood behind the oven putting the last sausages onto a plate. I first hugged dad and when mom walked to the table I hugged her too. They looked as if asking for a reason.

"I am just happy to be back," I said smiling brightly. I really was glad. We ate breakfast and talked like we hadn't done in a long time. It was refreshing. Not that much later, mom and dad had to open up their dentists practice. I told them that I would take care of the clean-up, they should just get ready for the day.

Once I was done with cleaning the kitchen, I got ready to face my own day. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

Before I left for the ministry I stood on the front porch and looked around to make sure no one would notice and I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron apparition point. From there I entered Diagon Alley. As soon as I stepped over the line between the Muggle and the Magical World, I noticed many people stopping and looking my way.

I didn't understand the reason, but now I knew how Harry must have felt when he was still the boy-who-lived. Now as the minister of defence the population has become used to him.

Apparently I am big news, sadly. Being part of the golden trio didn't always have its perks. Then again I suppose the new changes in politics regarding previous laws and the new open-mindedness of Arthur Weasley changed a couple things. Including the reason for my return to London. I tried to ignore everyone and made my way through Diagon Alley towards the Ministry of Magic, more importantly to the Minister, Arthur Weasley.

As I was about to turn into the next street, I felt a bizarre twitch, like something was about to happen. I turned and in just that moment someone sent a spell my way. It was easy to deflect but would have resulted in an innocent bystander be harmed. Instead I shielded the blast with my own spell engulfing the spell and slowly reduced the colourful ray until nothing was left. No other attack was made, but too many people had witnessed this to have been able to flee after attacking a second time

Just as I turned to continue on my way, I was surrounded by men and women who must have been aurors, considering the patch they wore. Harry stood next to me, immediately hugging me, saying he was sorry for not protecting me, happy to find me alive, that they caught the guy and would escort me to the Ministers door if necessary but to the ministry the least.

I asked Harry how he should have known that I would need protection. He just answered with a counterquestion.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet lately or even today?"

I negated.

"Well then once we get you safely to the ministry I will show you." The rest of the way was spent in silent contemplation in my case for the reason of this high profile security on my behalf. Looking at Harry I noticed that he had learned to keep constant vigilance the way Mad-Eye Moody had tried to ingrain in us in third grade and ever since. Apparently it worked.

There were many aurors around us. I counted 6 that were visible to me but I felt more around us blending into the surroundings like undercover agents. They were all here to protect me. That I couldn't understand. It wasn't like I was royalty or someone famous like Harry or even Ron the Quidditch star. I was still contemplating the reason behind why all the fuss was made on my behalf when Harry ushered me into the ministries side entrance, up a flight of stairs and into an unused office.

The guards separated, probably to return to their real work while 2 of them stayed behind and stood outside the door protecting us. Once the door closed, Harry took the Daily Prophet out of one of his robes many pockets, opened it to the correct page and handed it to me. All I was able to look at was a picture of me underneath the header "Ancient Prophecy comes true – exquisite Mistress returns from self-imposed exile". I didn't want to believe what I had just read. I didn't exile myself, I just didn't want to live in a country where the rights of men and women as well as pureblood and muggleborn still haven't changed. I visited my parents regularly but apparently no one noticed or speculated that I may have been coming back in the years that have passed.

Harry took the paper out of my hands and summarized it for my.

"It basically tells your story of leaving Ron at the altar, fleeing to Scot-" before I could object to the choice of words, Harry held up his hand and continued, "Not my words but the daily prophets. Anyway it continues with your experiments, the following patents and then the applications from St. Mungos. From there on it gets derisively negatively towards you. They blame you for not marrying and continuing with your work on improving potions. Here they lost their marbles completely, stating that you sold your patents to a slug of a man who would never allow public usage. They wrote that you fled the country before anyone could leash out their wrath on you. It concludes with your return being only political, that you demand changes because you are broke and wanted the ministries help in getting your patents back."

As Harry concluded the summary I was furious with the author and then it hit me.

"Don't tell me the article was written by our favourite journalist," I said scathingly. Harry smiled smugly knowing my reaction.

"Of course it is. The one person with a grudge against you."

"I thought she would be smart enough not to mess with me, considering I know her secret to success." That was all I said already thinking of ways on how to take revenge for the latest Rita Skeeter induced scandal on my part.

I decided to leave the scheming for later. Now I had to tackle the Minister of Magic, so to speak. Not knowing where the Ministers office was located, I asked Harry to lead the way. We went up one flight of stairs only to take the elevator down again, step into another elevator and rise again for a couple floors. I wouldn't have found the way back, it was that confusing.

It took at least 15 minutes to reach our destination. The whole time the two aurors followed hot on our trail. That was a weird feeling, knowingly being followed because you need protection. I never thought something like this would ever happen to me.

Finally we knocked on a door. The enter could barely be heard through the door, but it was definitely recognizable as Arthurs.

Somehow all my apprehension left me and I entered the office. There he sat behind a simple desk, nothing spectacular befitting to a Minister especially not the Minister of Magic, but it fit perfectly to him. As soon as Arthur saw me, he stood up immediately, walked around the table and towards me.

I just walked up to him and hugged him. It felt like coming home. After all Arthur was like family, my magical dad.

We sat down on comfortable chairs he had standing in front of the magically lit fireplace and started talking. We talked of my plans for the future but also of the past. Arthur told me of his plans to reform the Ministry and wanting me to head up research and development of potions and the combination with further fields such as charms. He said he wouldn't trust anyone else than Snape in that department but Snape had already declined. Besides the employees would have been too scared of working with Severus Snape.

Arthur said I was the most logical choice.

I was looking forward to working there, already planning ahead. Somehow I thought this could really work out the way I had hoped years ago, when this whole mess had started. We started drafting up an employment contract as well as the terms of compensation, a house on the market for sale my choice would be bought by the ministry in my name and the patents rights would be returned to my name. In return I would have to divulge how the blockage worked and allow the brewing of the potions once more. The compensation though would be higher than they had been.

Before they had been a mere formality, a way of helping people, but now it should bring some prophet, at least accordingly to Arthur, so I agreed. I would have settled for less but if he thought it appropriate, who am I to disagree?

Once we were done, my lawyer and the Ministry's house of chambers each received a copy of the draft. I didn't think any changes would be necessary but that was up to the lawyers. Once that was done I took my leave, not wanting to let Arthur work longer than necessary. Molly wouldn't like that at all.

When I left the office the two aurors, who followed me and Harry before, stood in front of the door waiting. I just raised an eyebrow and one of them smiled in return. The other just kept frowning, not moving a muscle to indicate anything. I rolled my eyes and said, "Then follow me."

We were still wandering down one corridor after another when the auror who smiled asked if I would need help finding the way back. It didn't sound malicious and because I felt frustrated I motioned him to lead the way. Instead of continuing on the way I thought to be correct, he took my hand into the crook of his arm and lead me back the way we had just come from. The frowning auror followed behind us.

Not even five minutes later, I sat in Harry's office already discussing everything. My two bodyguards stood in front of the door once more. I haden't even been able to ask the names or how they knew I wanted to talk to Harry after my encounter with Arthur.

Instead I asked Harry, who explained that he had told them he wanted to talk to me afterwards. As for the names Harry told me both of them. Justin Davisson the friendly auror and Michael Flint the frowning and silent auror.

During our talk my stomach growled and we decided to head out for lunch – the commissary not having food that tasted good. Afterall it was already almost 2 pm, so the clearing would already have started. We decided on a small restaurant and with my bodyguards in tow we made our way through the crowd.

Surprisingly Harry pulled out a mobile phone and called Ginny asking if she would like to join us. It didn't take long and we sat at a table large enough for Harry, Ron, Ginny, James, my two bodyguards and me. We talked and enjoyed our lunch.

When I looked at my watch, I noticed it was already 4 pm. Considering the time difference to Garson Lake and me needing to be there for the first appointment, I said quick good byes and almost ran out the door with my two body guards following me once more.

I didn't need both of them following me, so I stopped and turned. Michael almost ran into me, not expecting me to halt so abruptly. I told them my plans of returning to my parents home and flooing to Canada. Justin quickly decided to accompany me to make sure I would be safe. Michael opted out stating he would check out my parents neighbourhood instead. I didn't care, I preferred Justin's company anyway. He seemed more easy going

Five hours we spent checking people out, so far only two of them qualified. Some didn't have an income, others were looking for a weekend getaway (which I don't approve of, at least not for a cheating spouse).

The two possibilities were interested but had a problem of financing it, but were looking for a roommate. I decided I would invite both of them back to introduce them to each other. Maybe they would take the apartment together. That would work out for everyone.

Once done, we returned to my parents home. By that time I was so tired, I didn't think about having a bodyguard and just went up to my home, took up my pyjamas and headed for the bathroom. As I got back Justin was wearing only pyjama pants and was rolling out a mattress with sleeping bag.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well as your personal bodyguard I dot no leave your side for more than 10 meters. So don't even start arguing. I will be a nice little boy, crawl into my sleeping bag and let you sleep peacefully. Get into bed and I will turn off the light."

I just did as he said, but before Justin could turn off the Muggle light switch, I flicked my wrist in the air and the lights went out. Justin still standing near the light switch.

"How did you do that?" he asked incredulously.

"I have had a long time coming up with ways to integrate the muggle and magical world. This is just one of them." I heard the rustling of the sleeping bag and then silence. It didn't take long and I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to screaming in my bedroom. In the door stood my mom. She was yelling at the stranger to get out of the house. Justin was trying to calm her down but no matter what he said my mom continued yelling at him. If it wouldn't have been such a serious situation I would have laughed.

Justin sat in his sleeping bag trying to free his arms and my mom yelling and pointing her finger in a dangerous way. Before things got out of hand I quickly cast a spell. Immediately it was quiet and now my moms wrath was on me, but because she couldn't talk she settled for glaring at me.

I quickly explained how this came about and she visibly calmed down and I removed the spell.

"In that case, I am sorry, Mister," my mom said. "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe. Would you like to have some breakfast?" Before he could answer I said we would be down shortly.

When she closed the door, I stated laughing at the absurdity of it all. Justin was still trying to free himself. I reached over and opened the zipper, the sleeping bag falling around him freeing him. Justin just glared at me.

We entered the kitchen and mom had already added another setting to the table. On the counter lay an envelope. Curiously I went over and read my name. On top it stated Veronica Tash as sender. She has been a long time friend and my lawyer here in London, that is when I needed one. I opened the envelope and read the letter first:

Hermione,

Congratulations on a great deal! You should take it if you want it. I had never heard of a better deal for compensation as well as a great job offer. You should know that I haven't heard of a better payday here either. You should consider yourself a lucky woman. We should get together soon!

Give me a call, Hermione!

Love,

Veronica

The letter had an attachment, the offer of compensation and the job offer. Not the draft Arthur and I had written but the real thing, meaning the Ministry's officials had approved. Veronica did too so what could go wrong. I conjured a feather and signed my name on the appropriate lines, next to Arthurs and it vanished in a glow. A second later it reappeared. This time with a seal proofing its authenticity and meaning the beginning of a new life in London.

I was happy.

After breakfast I went to meet Arthur, again with Justin and Michael in tow. Michael stayed focused, not talking, scowling, pretty much ignoring me and watching the people around us. Justin on the other hand didn't stop talking but he was looking around the whole time too.

Constant vigilance at its finest.

It seemed to come back to me too, because the whole way we walked through Diagon Alley, I looked at the people around us. I noticed some glaring at me, some gripping I presumed their wands more closely, yet others looked at me and smiled. I was bewildered of their reactions towards me and tried to ignore the stares and smile back to the friendly ones. It wasn't hard as Justin was occupying my mind with his constant talking, not that that was a bad thing, it was just something I noticed. I liked it; he kept me from thinking too much. I just didn't think it would last very long until it would get on my nerves. But maybe that was the problem, I was thinking with my brain and not trusting my heart saying this could go on forever.

I didn't trust that feeling.

I didn't want to.

It was amazing how fast the time passed because we had already reached the Ministry and were now standing in front of the open door to Arthurs office. Arthur saw us and waved us in, but Justin and Michael stayed outside closing the door behind me. We sat down and he immediately jumped in, stating how happy he was I had accepted the offers and that I would start work on the first. That meant I had about 2 weeks before I would start my new job as head of research and development.

It didn't take long and Arthur ushered me out again with me barely saying anything. He gave me a hug and whispered, "Look for a house you can imagine living the rest of your life in, no matter how expensive. The ministry owes you, no matter what the newspaper says." That said, he closed the door behind me.

I stood there, stunned. 2 weeks of doing nothing other than finding a house to live. I didn't even notice Justin taking my arm and leading me out of the ministry. Once we were outside, I noticed a look pass between Justin and Michael. Michael nodded and Justin turned to me, looking into my eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I answered not knowing how I could trust such a stranger but my gut feeling told me to and it hasn't been wrong before. I hoped it wouldn't be wrong now either.

Behind me I heard Michael apparate away. And Justin wrapped his arms around me and he dual apparated us to a small cottage like looking house in the woods surrounded by a clearing. I heard a river run through the woods somewhere. It sounded peaceful, amazing.

Justin lead me to the front door, into a nice front hall and then into the living room. It looked great, really comfortable.

Somehow it looked contradictory to the strong man who lived here – at least I thought Justin lived here because the key he had and the way he moved around; a feeling of belonging.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said and left me alone. I looked around the living room, inquisitive to how Justin lived. Over the fire place hung a couple of pictures. Curiously, I walked over and took a look. Some seemed to be of his parents, and some seemed to be of siblings at least I presumed the 3 kids – one of them Justin – were siblings because of the uncanny and fascinating resemblance.

When he returned he handed me a cup of hot chocolate. We sat down on the coach and when I took a first sip I noticed a light interested taste. I looked at Justin questionably.

"I might have laced it with some whiskey." He kind of looked embarrassed to be drinking alcohol during the day but I said that I didn't mind, which was true. The smile I received was endearing and I couldn't do anything but smile back. It was amazing how good we got along. In no time I had told him my life story and I had heard his.

Soon it got dark and we apparated to my parents house.

Over dinner I told my parents what had happened and how Arthur had told me to look for a house I could imagine living in forever, no matter the price. They were surprised to hear that but immediately told me to make use of it. The whole time Michael and Justin stayed outside walking the perimeter. I had offered them to join us for dinner but they had declined, wanting to watch the neighbourhood and make sure everything was still ok. I guess Justin wanted to avoid my parents after the fiasco of this morning. After dinner I helped clean up and we sat down in the living room, talking.

As we were about to go to bed, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Justin standing behind it; smiling. My parents looked at Justin, asked him to come in and thanked him for keeping me safe, all before I could say anything. He stood there, looking a little embarrassed.

"It is my job to keep your daughter safe." It felt uncomfortable, being talked about like that, as if I weren't there as well.

Just as the day before, he followed me into my room. It was a weird feeling, knowing that he would sleep in my room again, even if it was in a sleeping bag on the floor of my room.

The next morning we ate breakfast together and I noticed Michael lurking around outside. I asked for how long I would be guarded by two aurors, and the only answer I got was, "As long as needed."

What I didn't get an answer on was why I had two guards and why not only one of them would be enough. I mean, between Justin and myself there would be enough firepower to defend ourselves.

After breakfast I started looking for a place to live. I didn't know what I wanted. I liked living in the city itself, not needing to go far to reach anything. Then again I loved the outdoors and the wide open space. So instead of looking for specific locations, I looked through the pictures of available houses. There were some that looked absolutely amazing. I marked those and continued on with my search. I didn't leave it to the wizarding occupancies but also the muggle ones. Afterall, I was muggleborn and an apparition away from everyone, anyway.

Once the list was made, I decided to look at them directly. Who knew how old the pictures were and I wanted to see the surroundings. After we visited all of the choices, I crossed off over half of them. Many of them looked very bad. Too many of them would have needed to undergo a radical overhaul, which was too much for my liking. Two of them were sorted out because I didn't like the neighbourhood. One was surrounded by rundown houses and the other was situated outside of the city but still surrounded by houses. Some of them were nice but if all I see out the window were houses I couldn't feel happy living there for long.

This left me with four houses. I made appointments to see them the next day and called it a day as I still had to search for an occupant to my own apartment. It was time to visit Garson Lake and meet possible candidates.

Justin still following my every move, joined me in Garson Lake. I met with one man who planned on moving there for personal reasons he didn't say. He was interested but also had another apartment he couldn't stop talking about. The next appointment was with the 2 possible candidates for roommates.

They met and immediately hit it off. They appeared to get along very well. I offered them both the possibility of renting the apartment together and they both agreed that sounded great. Of the applicants they were my favoured candidates, so I decided to let them move in as soon as they wanted. I would call the other applicants and tell them the apartment would no longer be available. I conjured the renting documents I had my Canadian lawyer McDuff draw up and had them sign it, making it legal.

Once that was done, I decided to stay at my parents home so I sent Justin home knowing he must have better things to do than babysit me. I had to promise him I would call him if I did decide to leave and told me that if I left without notifying him I would be in a lot of trouble. Not really caring what the consequences would be I ushered him out the door telling him to enjoy the time not guarding me. He left me reluctantly, knowing that even though I was at home I would need protection, which he had already proved by sleeping in my room the last nights. I wasn't so sure that I needed protection. Nothing else happened since that one ambush.

I ate dinner with my parents and enjoyed a quiet evening with them in front of the television. When I went to bed I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up in the middle of the night by the stairs creaking. Suspiciously I felt for my wand and gripped it tightly while pointing it towards the door. Slowly the door opened and a shadow emerged.

Knowing my parents would always knock before entering my room, I cast the first spell that came to my sleep befuddled mind which happened to be "Stupefy". It didn't matter, my spell hit my mark square in the chest. I heard a grunt that sounded like my name before the person collapsed. I quickly cast a spell for the lights to ignite and recognized Justin lying in the doorway.

As soon as I recognized him, I sent the counter spell his way and started apologizing for stunning him. He cast them away stating he should have been more careful and let me know he would be there and that he would rather be stunned than having me be taken because of delaying taking action. I didn't ask why he came and he didn't say anything else. He just rolled out his sleeping bag once more and lay down. We didn't speak and when he said the counter spell to turn off the light I jumped. We fell asleep to the comforting knowledge of not being alone.

The next morning seemed like a repeat of the say before. Only this time, no Michael in sight.

"Why isn't Michael here like yesterday?" I asked curiously.

"He's been reassigned to his previous entail and you have become my only charge to protect and if necessary, serve," the last he said bowing to me as if I were royalty. I had to laugh.

"No serving necessary, Justin," I said not sure if it would never come to that.

Soon it was time to leave to search for a house. The appointments were all arranged for that day, all with an hour in between to fill out a list of condition (not that there was mildew in the corners or a floor that would collapse below my feet), what needs work, number of rooms, how much light there is, the size of the bathrooms, the kitchen appliances, and everything else I would need to look out for. All houses left had appeared beautiful from the outside. Now came the time to judge the inside.

The first house we came to was more like a mansion. When entering the building we stood in a huge hall that must have been for nice balls. I thought it looked a little misplaced considering the rest of the house only had small cramped rooms. This house was all about appearances and not for living, especially if one didn't care about appearances. I dismissed it from my list; leaving me with three further houses.

The next appointment was in Diagon Alley. We had enough time so we enjoyed a nice coffee to pass the time. We talked about the house and Justin agreed on my decision to crossing it off the list.

Not before long we left for house number two. It was smack in the middle of Diagon Alley, making it very central. What I haven't been able to see before, was the back yard. One look at it told me that the garden fell far shorter from its description and this house was ruled out as well. I still took a look, but wasn't impressed by it.

The third house was a little outside of the city but still close enough to reach everything by foot. It was beautiful – inside and out. The rooms, the hallways all seemed appropriately proportioned, nothing stood out as weird or uncomfortable. If the fourth house didn't also knock out my breathing ability, I would buy this one immediately.

After the first house, Justin didn't tell me his opinion, stating he would wait for judgement until he had seen all houses.

The fourth and last house was just as beautiful as the third house. I wouldn't have been able to decide if there hadn't been one small difference. The fourth house didn't have bathtubs in all the bathrooms and the garden was smaller and didn't already have an herb garden like the third house. Nothing dramatic to live without but it made deciding easier.

After touring the last house, Justin and I went to Diagon Alley once more this time for dinner. We compared the houses, Justin telling me his opinions – coincidentally the same as mine. I was surprised though what details he had looked for and how they had varied from mine. He would have decided for the same house, stating as well that it would fit most to me personality. I didn't understand what he meant but right then I didn't care.

I was happy once again and not just contented like I had become in Garson Lake. It felt great. It didn't take long to contact the real estate agent and let him know the Ministry would buy the house for me. He may have looked surprised but said he would take care of everything for me. All I had to do was wait for the paperwork to go through.

That settled, the walking and discussions and the late night sleeping interruption by Justin, had made me tired. I decided to call it a night. Apparently I looked tired because Justin wouldn't let me apparate by myself. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and apparated both of us to my parents home. We entered to an empty house. My parents had left a note stating they were out to dinner with friends and would be back later.

Once again he followed me to my room. Somehow I had already gotten used to it, even though last night had been a little different with his surprise appearance in my bedroom in the middle of the night. I got ready in the bathroom and when I got back Justin had already lain down in his sleeping bag on the ground and I slipped under my covers.

We talked a little about inconsequential things and soon fell asleep.

The morning became routine. Justin and I ate breakfast together. While we were eating I received an owl carrying a large envelope. Inside were all papers signed by Arthur and the seller. All that was needed to make it official was my signature. Already having my lawyers and friends approval I signed the documents.

The documents disappeared only for a copy to reappear in front of me. Seconds after that another envelope appeared. It held the key and title stating me as owner. I was ecstatic!

This was fabulous! I couldn't believe it.

I cleaned up the kitchen with a few wand wavings and ran up the stairs. There I picked up the various boxes still in its shrunken form and apparated once I left the front porch. I barely noticed Justin following me.

Not wanting to rush this I stopped on the front lawn staring up at the house. A porch swung around the house, a swing hammock had been left behind and fit wonderfully. I loved what I saw. It felt amazing, knowing that this house belonged to me, that I owned it. Slowly I walked around it. Justin followed my every move – probably scanning the surroundings – while I only had eyes for the house, the garden and the outhouse.

We entered it. During the touring the day before I had already imagined some changes. These I quickly made casting the necessary spells in various directions changing the colour and the wallpaper texture.

The whole day, I spent making the house liveable, comfortable and to my liking. The basement I set up as a potions laboratory out of safety. The attic stayed empty and cleared of dust. We made a couple trips back to my parents house to pick up the boxes and I divided up where I wanted what to be, living room, dining room, bedroom, guestroom, workroom (supposed to be the second guestroom and kids room) and my favourite – the library. That of course left the kitchen, a small storage room and a nice sized garage.

It felt great moving into this house. I hadn't even noticed the time fly by. Only when my stomach rumbled did I look at my watch and noticed it was already nine o'clock.

We left for my parents house, one last time, knowing they would already be worried of me gone and all my belongings with me. I told them what had transpired and knowing the ministry couldn't have kept buying a house a secret, I sent a letter via floo network to Harry and Ginny, explaining finding a house and moving in already. I would let it be up to them to inform the rest of the Weasley clan.

While watching TV with my parents I fell asleep and slept peacefully, never waking.

The next morning I woke up to a weird feeling. I noticed I lay in my bed but the room seemed empty. Only then did I realize that I was still in my old room in my parent's home but the boxes had already been emptied in my new home.

After breakfast I met with Ginny in Diagon Alley. Justin still accompanying me but giving me enough space to feel like Ginny and I were alone. We talked on and on as we walked towards my house and then we stopped in front of it. She took a look and was baffled by its beauty. I gave her a tour of the entire house, letting her take it all in.

Ginny decided that that evening would be the home warming party.

Everyone came.

Molly and Arthur brought food, my parents – picked up by Justin – brought drinks and everyone else brought a home warming gift. That evening was a lot of fun and with the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley and the Minister of Defense, Harry Potter present, there were many aurors looking out for our safety.

That meant Justin had the night off. He stayed though. I was confused, he could have met with friends, gone on a date, gone home, visited his parents, or basically done anything other than staying with me. No matter what I said to convince him to leave and have fun didn't work. It was amazing how well he got along with all my friends and family, but that only made him more endearing.

The night wore on.

Eventually everyone left, leaving me alone with Justin once more. I told him to sleep in the guestroom if he wanted to stay, stating he would sleep more comfortably than using a sleeping bag and laying on the ground. He reluctantly agreed.

It seemed that time flew by because the next day I would start at my new job. I didn't know how to feel.

I felt excitement for researching and experimenting once more. Apprehension of running my own department. Fear of disappointing everyone and so on.

But all my worriers were laid arrest when Justin pulled me into his arms and gave me a hug.

I felt secure, knowing that I could overcome everything just like I always have. It was time to truly begin anew and here in this new home in Justin's arms, with a new job I finally had everything I had ever hoped for.

A person to love who loved me too, a hopefully fulfilling and fun job and a future that didn't look as bleak as it had before I had returned to England.

I had returned home.


End file.
